<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gold eyes,golden heart by fayfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479182">gold eyes,golden heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfairy/pseuds/fayfairy'>fayfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coming of Age, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfairy/pseuds/fayfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong hoped that by going to college, he would leave behind his childhood crush and turn a new page.<br/>But the honey eyes returned into his life and now they were gold,ready to devour every piece of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gold eyes,golden heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Johnny looked like he could devour him and fuck, Taeyong had never craved anything else so deeply.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong stood up, putting his hands on top of the car’s open roof, taking in the sunlight and the wind on his face.</p><p>He grinned and raised his hands, listening to ‘Mr. Blue Sky’ and finally starting to feel like the main character.</p><p>His life was finally getting sunny.</p><p>He was going to his dream college with his brother and best friend : ‘Art and Performance’ University. Even as a person who loved to draw and dance, he always felt nervous in new settings if he didn’t see any familiar faces.</p><p>He was going to be living alone (well, with a roommate) away from his parents. No hate to them, but for Taeyong, it was best to be staying alone or with someone that wouldn’t mind how he could wake up at 3am and start dancing, drawing and cooking just because he suddenly felt hyper and inspired.</p><p>And he would be living the college life, full of new people, experiences and parties. Away from his unrequited crush.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.<br/>Crush?</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong felt an invisible camera zoom dangerously close to his face, the moment his grin turned into an annoyed pout.</p><p>He hadn’t thought about him all summer.<br/>No, scratch that, he hadn’t seen him all summer.</p><p> </p><p>After their graduation, they threw a huge party for them surviving high school and for Johnny’s and Jaehyun’s birthdays.</p><p>Taeyong remembered that night so vividly, like three months hadn’t already passed. The colorful but low lighting, the coldness of the pool water at night, the loud music chosen by him and the smell of cherry chapstick.<br/>They had drunk so much, even Taeyong did, who was the biggest lightweight. Why? Because he was with his friends, hence safe and Johnny <em>had</em> to bring his boyfriend as a big reminder of ‘hey, I’m bisexual and your crush, but I’ll never look at you that way’. Taeyong felt like laughing or crying (or both).<br/>He avoided Johnny and his boy like the plague, which Ten helped a lot with. When Johnny was on the couch making out, Taeyong was dancing. When Johnny was at the pool, Taeyong was drowning in red cups that burned his throat.</p><p>But it was ridiculous, this was Johnny’s place and Mark was looking at him suspiciously because he was as oblivious as Johnny, not noticing all these years that his brother was madly in love with their childhood friend and his ‘bro’ (Taeyong had tried to stop Mark using that, along with ‘homie’, after Mark came out as gay).</p><p>Ten was Taeyong’s friend but also a short gay demon so he just had to ask them to play truth or dare. Even if Taeyong was feeling nervous, like something bad, no, dangerous would happen, he was too tipsy to use his brain cells wisely (Not like he did that when he was sober). The first rounds were fine, with few pranks, kisses and people thrown into the pool or stripping. But Taeyong was still nervous, cursing himself for muttering the words ‘dare’.</p><p>He knew Ten wouldn’t ever expose his crush even if he always had helped Taeyong with all his failed confession attempts, and while he did know that Doyoung was smart enough to realize who Taeyong liked (but of course not smart enough to see that his hate for Yuta was love), Taeyong didn’t ever expect Doyoung to betray him like that.</p><p>“Stay for seven minutes in Johnny’s closet...with Johnny,” Doyoung said with a smirk as the others playfully cheered and whistled. Taeyong panicked, glancing at Ten.<br/>Ten sat up, loudly talking in his drunk high-pitched voice, but knowing well how to use his remaining brain cells to save his best friend.<br/>“Hey, that’s a different game and Johnny has a boyfriend, don’t make him feel uncomfortable.”<br/>Taeyong was ready to sigh in relief, only to see Doyoung roll his eyes.<br/>“What would even happen?” Johnny shrugged and stood up, reaching for Taeyong’s hand.</p><p>Taeyong could feel how fast his heart beat. Taking Johnny’s hand and ungracefully getting up, Taeyong didn’t even remember how they got into Johnny’s bedroom, with the familiar plushies and video games. Maybe he had even clinged onto Johnny’s arm. Physically, because he was drunk. Emotionally? Don’t even ask please.</p><p>As Johnny opened his closet door, Taeyong whined. “This is so stupid, we won’t fit.”</p><p>“Of course we will fit, you’re like...five inches.” Johnny said and looked down at him with a playful smirk that Taeyong adored.<br/>Taeyong gasped, trying to look offended and not head over heels. “Ex-fucking-cuse me, Suh- ” He started saying back, only to be nudged into the<br/>closet (Taeyong had never been into the closet before, figuratively and literally speaking. It was weird and uncomfortable).</p><p>And it was uncomfortable till Johnny managed to squeeze his long limbs into the closet and turned his phone’s flashlight on, setting it on the ground.<br/>Now, it was no longer uncomfortable, it was dangerous.<br/>Taeyong’s heartbeat started increasing again.<br/>He could feel their thighs tangled, Johnny’s fingers brushing his arms. He could smell Johnny’s scent and cologne: amber, citrus and sandalwood. He could feel the warmth of Johnny’s body, the shape of it, against his own. He could see the shadows on Johnny’s beautifully sculptured face and his gold, honey filled eyes...that were on him.</p><p>Taeyong felt like he was suffocating, and he adored it.</p><p>But of course, his body couldn’t take all that gay panic and it suddenly just...spasmed, his leg hitting somewhere that it shouldn’t and hence, Johnny curled up with a groan, but not before headbanging Taeyong because of their proximity.<br/>One second, they were groaning in pain and the next, they were looking at each other, rubbing their heads. Soon after, they were laughing softly.</p><p>“You’re so clumsy Taeyong, it’s very endearing,” Johnny mumbled with a smile and Taeyong could tell that his own eyes had gone wide and glinting as he looked at the prettiest and cutest man, his first crush, ever since kindergarten: Johnny.</p><p>The warm honey eyes, always so soft and happy when on Taeyong, became more intense, darker and more enticing and Taeyong found himself sucking in a shaky breath like it would be his last. He could feel the loud badum badum in his chest and throat, scared that his body would spasm again, wanting him to run.</p><p>But Taeyong stayed completely still, going against his instinct because Johnny looked like he could devour him and <em>fuck</em>, Taeyong had never craved anything else so deeply.</p><p>Johnny leaned in, slowly but in calculating moves, like Taeyong was a fawn, a baby deer that would jump and disappear at a loud noise or sudden move. Taeyong could see Johnny’s alluring eyes better, he could feel his warm and bigger body better, he could feel Johnny’s hot breath on his lips and when their mouths came close, just centimeters away, Taeyong could smell cherry chapstick and alcohol.<br/>He could taste-</p><p>And then the closet door snapped open, by no other by Johnny’s boyfriend. Taeyong had sprinted out of the closet like a real deer and then out of the house, Ten chasing him as Taeyong ran and cried, from frustration and from all his intense emotions eating him up. All of the feelings he had for no one else but Johnny.</p><p>That was the last time he had seen him.</p><p> </p><p>From what he heard from Mark, Johnny, Jaehyun and Yuta had gone for holidays and summer work at Jeju island, at Johnny’s grandma’s house.</p><p>And if Taeyong visited Johnny’s Instagram to see the new post (a picture of Yuta, Jaehyun and him, all shirtless and Johnny looking like he had become more handsome, buffier but also cuter) ,no he hadn’t. And if he kept it in his saved posts, no he didn’t!</p><p>Seeing that Mark didn’t ever ask him more about the party (he believed that Taeyong left it because he was feeling sick), he guessed that whatever almost happened between him and Johnny stayed a secret, and a haunting dream for Taeyong and his ‘what ifs’.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong had never felt more relieved to be this busy.<br/>The moment that they reached the campus, two full days were spent in unboxing and decorating their dorm (aka his and Ten’s, since he was lucky to be paired with him) and Mark’s, who had a very tall, loud and handsome roommate going by the name Lucas, that had managed to make Mark go into fifty gay panicked moments in just two days.<br/>The dorm was rather big, with one joined kitchen, living room, bathroom and two separate bedrooms, since the university campus was just enormous. They all had downloaded the map and spent the first free week exploring it.</p><p>It was literally a dream. The dorms were numerous but so were the classrooms and dance and art rooms.<br/>Around the dorms and classes there were many parks with grass, flowers and trees and Taeyong was noting down all the places he could visit. Around them there were coffee shops, restaurants, the library and little shops with art and school supplies and Taeyong was<br/>sold. Just a bit away from these innocent and cute shops, there were big clubs that they passed by at night.</p><p>The free week passed quickly, just exploring the place was a big activity. Saturday came and Lucas had informed them with the most excited grin that there was a huge welcoming party tonight for the new classes starting on Monday.<br/>When Mark innocently asked if it would be the last party since lessons would start soon, Lucas laughed, only to look at the smaller boy with a concerned look when he saw that Mark was serious.</p><p>“We are college kids now Markie, let loose,” Lucas said and wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulder, the latter’s face quickly turning red as he faced another gay panic.</p><p> </p><p>Let loose they did. It didn’t take a lot after all, especially when you were getting ready for a party with Ten, music and a pregame of a few beers.</p><p>Taeyong trailed his hands on his chest and sides, feeling up the black transparent shirt. With the restricting red leather pants, nothing was better than a see-through shirt. The weather wasn’t hot anymore, but Taeyong would live with the help of his leather jacket.</p><p>Once dressed, he let Ten play with him, make (or mess up) his hair, and experiment with his makeup. He ended up with smudged eye pencil and glitter.<br/>“I look like I’m drunk and returning home from a huge party,” Taeyong said, not sure about the look but Ten’s huge smile made it clear that was the goal.</p><p>Ten was wearing something that would definitely make him cold when they would be coming back to the dorm and Taeyong could already imagine how his friend would whine for Taeyong to give him his leather jacket (and he would definitely fall for it like he always did).</p><p>Mark had dressed up, as in really dressed up, going as far as to let Ten dress him up. It was surprising, since Mark always preferred a more ‘chilled out’ look. Ten teased him that the sudden change was related to Mark’s roommate, so Taeyong didn’t have to tease him (he knew he would get many chances to do so, after all).</p><p>The walk to the club wasn’t long and Taeyong felt relaxed and excited, probably a result of the pregame.<br/>But the moment they walked into the underground club with the low purple lighting, Taeyong sensed it.<br/>That feeling that something bad, no, something dangerous, was about to happen.<br/>‘When had he felt that before?’ Taeyong wondered but his tipsy brain shook it off quickly.</p><p>The boys found more hard drinks than the ones they had at the dorm. After a bit more cups, Taeyong removed his jacket and left it with Lucas and Mark at the bar, taking Ten’s hand and walking through the dancing bodies. The friends, lovers of dancing since they were young, quickly caught up to the beat, their bodies moving to perfect harmony to each other’s and the rhythm. Ten grinned under the purple, pink and blue lights and Taeyong could feel himself smiling too as they moved closer to each other, dancing a bit more sensually. Ten turned him around, Taeyong’s back on the shorter boy’s chest as they kept their passionate dance.</p><p>Taeyong giggled when he felt Ten’s hands on his exposed sides and he slowly started to drop lower to tease his friend by grinding on him. When Taeyong stood up, he grinned and was ready to turn and look at Ten when he felt it again.</p><p>His senses were tingling.</p><p>Dangerous.</p><p>Looking right ahead by accident, his breath hitched.</p><p>The honey eyes were now gold.</p><p>And they were focused on him, devouring him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because my mind has to imagine everything I write as a movie, this is the fic’s Spotify list:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3macV7uO4mSMCMv84AOmh6?si=FG_UoQ3rQsWcgi5osqtjnQ<br/>Also, songs to listen, at specific scenes:<br/>First, at the car: Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra<br/>In the closet, at the almost kiss: Love Surrounds You by Ramsay<br/>Exploring campus: Sunflower Vol 6 by Harry Styles<br/>First party: Dangerous by Big Data feat Joywave Oliver remix</p><p>beta read by @LTYLUVBOT<br/>I obviously don’t own anything apart from the story plot that is written by me. Ages and birthdays have been changed for the story. Please do not repost.<br/>Leave kudos and comments if you like the story! You are more than welcomed to talk to me on my twitter @fayjohnnysfairy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>